


Blood

by quicksilver (quicksilvermalec)



Series: OUAT Rewatch Specials [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark, Darkfic, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love/Hate, Oneshot, Please Don't Hate Me, enjoy i guess aldjfaehf, look!! i posted!! be proud of me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilver
Summary: She pulls Regina to her feet by the lapels of her leather jacket and kisses her hard. It’s rough, fearsome, it tastes of flowers and sweat and the blood in Regina’s mouth. It’s disgusting and awful and certainly not an experience Emma would ever repeat were she not drunk and horny.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: OUAT Rewatch Specials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208861
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> We're rewatching OUAT cause we just ended up with an Emma introject and this moment in 1x07 just grabbed my imagination. So here you go!! Have a little rewrite.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem is with you?”

Regina pauses, seeming genuinely caught off-guard. Emma allows herself one second to revel in the achievement. Since she arrived, Regina has been nothing but cool and unruffled. Being able to genuinely surprise her is a feat.

“Excuse me?” she asks, and her voice is thick, rich, and dark, full of horrid things and smooth syllables, molten chocolate boiling and bubbling in a lightless room.

“Henry came and found me,” Emma points out. “Graham kissed _me._ Both were miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor,” she spits like a curse, “you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?”

Regina doesn’t give her time to breathe once she finishes; her fist is already flying. It makes contact with Emma’s temple before the final syllable has left her lips. Vaguely, she hears Graham shouting out Regina’s name, probably in an attempt to appeal to her sense of reason. Emma’s head is ringing and her vision is all blending together. She takes a breath and forces herself to stand.

All at once, her sight clears and she can easily make out Regina’s form. She growls animalistically and throws a return punch, her fist hitting the side of Regina’s cheek with a sickening _crunch_ that collapses Emma’s wrist.

“Ow, fuck,” Emma mutters to herself, and then Regina’s hands are on her shoulders, shoving her back up against the wall of the memorial building. Emma grabs Regina by the waist and flips them, and for a brief moment she’s in the place of power.

She stares down at Regina, crumpled, slightly lowered. Her hair is mussed and her makeup is smudged and somehow she’s hotter like this, and it’s infuriating. Emma could kill her right now.

But instead, she makes an incredibly rash and extemporaneous decision.

She pulls Regina to her feet by the lapels of her leather jacket and kisses her hard. It’s rough, fearsome, it tastes of flowers and sweat and the blood in Regina’s mouth. It’s disgusting and awful and certainly not an experience Emma would ever repeat were she not drunk and horny.

She pulls back and looks at Regina, then glances at Graham. Both are staring at her with matching shocked expressions.

She furrows her brow. “You’re gross,” she declares, and turns toward her car.


End file.
